Once Upon A Life Time
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel of "Letter's to mom" : It's Feb 13th and has been several years since Lucy learns of Natsu's feelings, Lucy plays hooky, staying home to get prepared for the day Feb 14th. When Natsu and their two kids come home from their difficult quest, Natsu leaves again with Happy on another Guild Quest, meanwhile Lucy is asked to read over her favorite childhood with a NaLu flare...
1. Chapter 1- It begins with a story

It begins with a story

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Note* just about everything beyond this chapter will tell the story of the book.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail!**_

oooOOOooo

_Italic = Past events_

**Bold = inner consciousness recalling important words spoken**

**Bold Underline = Date, Time, or Place**

Normal = Narration

" " = Talking

' ' = Thoughts

** = Sounds

oooOOOooo

**February 13 / 4:52 PM / Lucy's kitchen… **

Lucy hummed a chirpy tune as she decorated chocolate she'd made with. It was shaped like a certain salmon spiky haired Dragon Slayer. Natsu was out on a job at the present moment with Happy. They'd only gone after her consent insisting. She was playing hooky… She'd pretended to be sick all for the sake of getting the chocolate done while they were gone. Satisfied with her creation, she picked it up and put it into the fridge to keep it from melting.

She pulled the second piece of chocolate she'd made today and placed it on the counter on top of a near frozen cutting board to keep it semi cool while she worked. Lucy took a butter knife she'd had set into boiling water, She touched the hot metal to the chocolate causing it to melt making it easier to reshape to the form she desired. After thirty minutes Lucy rubbed her forehead against her forearm as she admired her work. She'd done her best to make it look like Happy.

Lucy absentmindedly nodded to herself proud of her work, realizing the board under the chocolate was beginning to come to room temperate, she quickly began decorating it. When she finished she shoved the chocolate back into the fridge to harden while she properly boxed the one she made for Natsu. She'd been doing this for several hours now working with chocolate making four masterpieces.

Lucy boxed Happy's chocolate next and put them both in the fridge to cool down near the other two she'd made earlier. Lucy cleaned up her mess with ease 'I wonder if everything's going okay…' she wondered. Lucy absentmindedly tossed the rag she had in her hand into a clothes hamper that was getting quiet full. 'Guess I should get started on the laundry…' Lucy thought picking up the rectangular basket, propping it up on her right hip she walked through their home with soft stomps unintentional stomps.

The floor creaked a little when she paused on her journey to the bathroom which they'd set up with a washer and dryer. Lucy smiled at the photo that'd caught her eye, it'd been taken five years ago when their twins were born. In the photo Lucy was sitting in the hospital bed holding her daughter with her right arm while Natsu held their son cradled within his left arm, Lucy's free hand's fingers were intertwined with his as he leaned down sharing a happy kiss with her, Happy sat on her shoulder making a goofy face at the small girl she was holding causing the small baby to reach up at him and giggle cutely.

Lucy tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before going back to what she was doing. Things were different… a good kind of different. 'I better get started those four are bound to be starving when they get back.' she thought as she continued down the hall towards the bathroom. The door pushed open with ease when tapped with the edge of the basket, Lucy turned in the doorway of the bathroom opening the washer that sat idly by waiting to b used.

Finishing prepping the clothes in the washer, she added the wash detergent her kids seemed quite fond of before closing the lid, the moment the lid closed she heard a round of clicks then the washer began going through its normal wash cycle. With this done Lucy made her way down the hallways again "Hum I wonder what they'll want for dinner today…" She thought out loud. She sighed tugging out her bun with ease redoing it into a high ponytail when she realized it was beginning to fall out.

Lucy stopped in the middle of her small kitchen pausing deep in thought as she brought her hands down from her head. The bangs that dripped down framing her face tickled at her cheeks and neck "I know what I'll do!" she grinned. Rushing around she washed the dishes before beginning to cut up various veggies. She chopped bite sized carrots, potatoes, onions. Leaving that alone she turned to the fridge pulling out some beef she'd bought at the market yesterday and put it on the counter so she could cut it.

Lucy leaving the meat alone for now turned to her stove, pulling out her desired pot she heated up some oil while she turned back to the meat and cut it up with ease. Carefully tossing the meat into the pan the oil snapped and cracked. Turning the meat every so often between the given time frame, when the meat was ready she took the meat out letting it rest on a cookie baking sheet, she then grabbed the onions sliding them into the oiled pan letting them fry for eight minutes.

**February 13 / 5:43 PM/ Street's of Magnolia…**

A loud giggled laugh erupted that echoed down the street making a few heads turn. The folks who knew them smiled at their return. "Come Igneel you said you wanted to race put some speed behind it!" A familiar voice echoed into their ears. She was running backwards as she watched her little brother try to catch up to her. Stifling a giggle behind her hand at her little brothers out of shape form.

He was panting "Y-Your so in human F-Fate. H-How can you still run like that?" Igneel panted again nearly tripping, but his father caught him by the shirt jogging next to him with ease. They'd been jogging most of the way home… and these two were still at it without breaking a sweat!

Natsu chuckled "It's something you get use too after a while." he beam. Igneel pouted at his words. Natsu released his hold on his son so he could jog with them again. "Happy should be catching up with us in a minute." Natsu told them.

"Hey there! Watch out your gonna fall running like that!" A worried voice came from behind her. Fate's eyes widened when her foot slipped and she began falling backwards. It would have been a nice sight to see the clouds slowly drifting within the orange, pink, and purple hued sky and several birds dancing around the rooftops of Magnolia had she not have been afraid of hitting solid ground. Fate shut her big brown eyes tightly as her strawberry blonde hair fluttered around her face.

When her body hit the ground though it didn't feel liked she'd expected; she felt no pain at all… In fact she felt warm and safe. Opening her eyes with a confused blink she stared up at the sky view provide to her for a few seconds 'Why doesn't it hurt?' she wondered. She heard two groans and she paused turning to face whomever was there.

"You're a bit heavy sis…" Igneel groaned again after having leaped forward with a burst of speed he hadn't known was in him when he seen her falling. He'd caught her head just before they touched ground.

Natsu laid on the ground staring at them drumming his fingers lightly against the ground "This is truly a cute moment between you two considering you guys aren't teasing each other, but your mom's going to kill me if we don't get home soon." he reminded them.

Fate looked down at him realizing she was laying on him. "Geez Fate your just like mom sometimes." Happy said with a sigh having gotten the moment she'd started falling. The small kit was holding her legs up off the ground.

Fate blushed "S-Shut up what's wrong with being like mom?!" she pouted as she got up with ease brushing off her outfit.

Natsu grinned a little "Nothing's wrong with it." he reassured her getting up he stuffed his hands into his pockets deciding to walk the rest of the way. Lucy had her klutzy moments, but he liked her like that. Because it gave her another chance to be her hero. He enjoyed every minute of those moments… Happy plopped down on Fate's head "Alright guys lets go home."

Natsu and Igneel walked side by side. Igneel mimicking Natsu making several people chuckle. The next generation… was like a refreshing reminder to most who knew the Guild's members since they were little kids running around the town brimming with energy to burn. Natsu most especially…

Fate smiled at the thought of coming home she was sure her mother would have dinner prepared for them. She'd missed her mother on this trip… There were even times where she wished she was there, but her mother would always skip out on work this day and she knew why. Today was February thirteenth after all tomorrow was Valentine's Day. She had no doubt in her mind that her mother had been at home all day playing sick so she could slave over a hot stove to prepare the chocolates she'd be giving out tomorrow.

Fate grabbed Happy from her head and held him securely within her arms as her short heeled boots clicked softly against the stone path through Magnolia. The wind hit her back causing her hair to flutter forward and her black and pink trimmed skirted waist coat to tickle at her knees. The collar of her black and pink trimmed jacket flickered past her neck, the wind caused the back of her jacket to practically be pasted to her white tank-top that she was wearing under it.

Fate walked carefully along the side of the river canal "Whoa be careful not to fall in their young lady!" the voice of an elder gentle man caused her to pause mid step. Happy beamed waving at the man that use to say the very same thing to Lucy.

Fate flashed his a very Lucy like smile "Don't worry I will!" she waved. She'd known the man fairly well. She remembered him teasing her mother when she'd instinctively started walking along the side of the river canal. Waving goodbye she turned looking to her father and brother who'd stopped to wait for her. She hadn't noticed before… but Igneel looked a lot like their mother with his bright spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. The only thing that really made him look like their father was that goofy smile they shared, their clothing style choices and their body movements.

Igneel was in the exact same outfit as Natsu, but it was smaller and the orange trim was yellow instead. Igneel rubbed at the back of his neck "Sis you coming?!" he shouted to catch her attention. He saw her look back up at him before giving him a nodded smile. Fate dashed up beside them to catch up to them.

**February 13 / 5:56 PM / Home…**

Fate and Igneel were drooling as they hurried inside. They could smell it… "Curry!" They both cheered almost forgetting to remove their shoes and coats at the door. They would have had their father not caught them by their collars.

Natsu shrugged off his coat and kicked off his sandals "Agh daddy really!" Fate whined covering her eyes from her father's bare chest. Happy dropped to the floor with ease before scratching at his ear "Why can't you wear a shirt under your coat like Igneel?" Fate complained trying to exit the room only to run face first into something soft.

Fate heard a familiar giggle "Welcome home, did you guys have fun?" her mother's voice asked. Fate rested against her mother's stomach with half lidded eyes. It was comfortable.. It wasn't until now that she realized what she'd been missing all day was this warmth.

"I missed you mom…" She mumbled so softly had to ask what she'd said. Fate didn't repeat it, but smiled as she hugged Lucy waist. This was home… This warmth… This smell…

Lucy smiled lightly petting her daughters head "I'm sure you guys are hungry so why don't you guys go wash up and I'll set out dinner!" she told them. The boys nodded.

Natsu gave her a quick peck on the cheek before slipping passed her "They missed you." he notified her before heading in the direction of the bathroom with Happy in toe.

When Natsu left Igneel walked up and hugged her waist "Guild Quests aren't the same without you mom…" he told her. He wasn't sure what it was, but having their father feel safe while their mother made them feel secure. As safe as he felt today with his father no matter what he tried doing he couldn't bring himself to feel secure at all.

Lucy leaned down and kissed their foreheads "We'll go on a Guild Quest's together again starting tomorrow. Now why don't you go get cleaned up with daddy…" she replied as she stood upright again.

"Mmkay mommy." The twins answered with a small smile. They couldn't wait for tomorrow already… The twins dashed for the bathroom passing their father on their way. They smiled when they heard a squealed giggle from inside the bathroom which was usually the signal that their father had swept their mother off her feet when she wasn't expecting it.

**February 13 / 7:25 PM / In the living room…**

"Mommy~" They both sang pleading cutely as Igneel held out the thick fairy tale she use to read to them all the time. Lucy smiled they hadn't requested this book for some time and just looking at the book's cover brought back wonderful memories of the one her mother gave her as a final gift. A gift she only brought out on a few occasions and kept in a safe place.

Lucy patted at the spots next to her which both children gladly took. They leaned against her shoulder so they could see the page. Natsu and Happy had gone out on a Guild Quest with Erza and Gray. Those guys were up to something… Lucy pushed it to the back of her mind turning back to the memorable love story within her hands. "Once upon a time in a far away land known as Magnolian. Magnolian was a beautiful awe inspiring place brimming with people of all shapes and sizes. Magnolian was well known for its Royal family the Dragneel's." Lucy spoke editing the story a bit to fit how Fate and Igneel like to hear it. They'd called it their parents love story…

* * *

**Reminder: Review if you like it o.o/ review's help to motivate me to write more. **


	2. Chapter 2- Be yourself

Be yourself

**August 2 / 3:50 PM / In Magnolian…**

The Dragneel's were known as a peace loving family that just seemed to have rotten luck. They were Cursed… Years ago the former King Igneel became the wrong persons enemy; thus giving birth to this horrible cycle. The Curse doesn't involve everyone just males of the Dragneel royal family.

Looking in the mirror the spiky haired prince sighed, his left half of his face was covered by a mask and his right arm was covered by a steel gauntlet. He didn't need anything to help hide the scales running up his left leg and right foot thanks to his loose pants and leather boots. He hated this… Since he was young and his family was branded with this Curse people ran from him.

No one wanted to know him… His childhood though it'd been a lonely one had been quite fun thanks to his new powers. However, there was no shaking the feeling that'd greet him whenever someone laid eyes on him within Crocusal known widely as the Capital in the Kingdom of Fiorena. Here he didn't have to worry too much he had a little cabin he'd built on the edge of Magnolian. No one knew him… To them he was just another weirdo walking the street dressed in a weird get up.

But even so he rarely came into town and spent most of his time in the woods. During most of his on foot travel's while deep in thought he found himself in one trouble or another. Mostly Bandit's and Thief's… Natsu stared at himself in the mirror unconsciously resting his hand over his covered face 'Why do people fear what they don't understand…' he wondered.

Natsu turned away from the mirror sick of the new face he'd yet to get use too. Natsu stepped out of the house wanting some fresh air to clear his plaguing thoughts. The grass shifted beneath his feet, as dead leafs crunched under his weight, small twigs snapped as through the brush without a care causing small slashes on his uncovered arms skin. The wounds steamed a bit before closing as if it'd never been there in the first place.

How long had he been walking now? Ten minutes? An hour? Longer? He'd forgotten… Natsu gazed up at the sky with a frown. 'I must have really been out of it today…' He thought looking up at the night sky wondering where his feet had carried him today. Natsu stared it at the view in front of him 'A hot spring…?' Natsu's eyes widen seeing clothes on a nearby boulder and something in the water about to resurface.

Natsu quickly ducked behind some nearby bushes. Whoever had been in the hot spring broke the water's surface with a soft gasp for air. Natsu blushed peeking through the bushes and steamy mist. Natsu's jaw dropped and he felt like he couldn't breathe 'W-Wow.'

Natsu's eyes widened as when the beautiful girl turned to him when a small twig snapped under his weight. Natsu's cheeks took on a dark red hue when her eyes landed on him. "Kyaaaa!" the pretty blonde screamed chucking a rock at his head.

The mask on Natsu's face broke from the boulders force, the girl climbed out of the hot spring hooking a towel around her. She rushed over with a decently thick stick in hand "Y-You bastard I can't believe you followed… me?" she paused looking at the man on his knees holding his face. She couldn't really see his face but… 'T-That's not Sting...' she thought kneeling down worriedly apologizing "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" she questioned touching the opposing cheek softly.

Natsu liked her touch and her scent… it was so intoxicating! 'Wait! What am I doing?! If she sees…' he thought feeling as the girl pulled his hand away from his face to inspect the damage she'd caused. He heard her gasp in surprised and quickly hopped away from her touch before running away.

**August 2 / 8:51 PM / At the hot springs…**

Lucy sighed she needed this… She need to relieve some of the building stress. Her father was up to his old tricks trying to pawn her off for money. It annoyed her to no end how her father felt he could hand her off to just anyone he saw was fit. And when she said fit… she meant the person with the most money. Lucy dunked her head under the water's surface just floating submerged underwater as she thought of her run in with the man her father was sure was perfect for her.

_"Lucy, I would like you to meet Sting. He's one of your potential suitors." Jude Heartfilia explained to her. The moment he mentioned this the fake smile dropped and she found herself glaring at the blonde intensely. _

_"My my she's quite the little spit fire isn't she." Sting paused ,snickering he reach out to her "Nice milk jugs too." he complimented. _

_Lucy slapped his hand away from her roughly glaring at him with narrowed eyes "Keep your hands off of me you perv!" she shouted getting the attention of several people around them. Jude apologized for his daughters rudeness as she stomped away. Layla Heartfilia her mother stopped her father from chasing her down. She could hear her father yelling at her mother as she walked out._

'Perverted bastard…' Lucy thought resurfacing with a soft gasp as she walked closer to the shallow end of the spring. Lucy sighed pausing to stretch her arms high above her head. *Snap* Lucy's waist length blonde hair flickered around as her head jerked in the direction of the sound. Her big brown eyes wide with surprise as she let out a scream "Kyaaaa!" grabbing the nearest rock throwing it as hard as she could into the bush where the sound had come from.

Grabbing her towel she wrapped the soft cotton around her quickly and grabbed a thick stick laying on the ground nearby. It was strange… When that rock seemingly made contact she could have sworn she'd heard something like a flower pot break? Stomping over to the thick brush ready to pound him into next week "Y-You bastard I can't believe you followed… me?" Lucy pushed through the bushes to find her victim sitting on the ground a hand over his face.

Lucy gasped seeing pink locks of hair and a dark brown eye staring at her, blood trickled through his hand that clapped over his face. 'T-That's not Sting…' she thought kneeling down worriedly apologizing "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" she questioned him worriedly lightly touching her hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch and was that purring or growling? She watched the unknown young man's eyes droop mumbling you smell nice under his breath causing her to blush a little.

Lucy shook her head remembering she'd just injured him. She carefully began pulling his hand away from his face without warning to check the wound. Lucy's a gasp left her lips before she'd could stop herself and her eyes widened. When she blinked, he was gone… 'Were those scales?' she wondered in shock. Recovering fairly quickly from what she'd just seen. She frowned "But why did he run away?" she thought out loud reaching down picking up a large chunk of what was left of the mask.

Lucy looked around for any sign of him; when she seen none she found herself a little disappointed. She wanted to know what he'd been doing here in the first place. She wanted to know if he was a pervert on a peeping spree or was he just a guy wandering around at the wrong place at the right time. The second one seem more or less the truth to her after all the only person who knew about this spring was her and it was as if she'd told anyone where she was running off to.

Therefore it was highly unlikely that he'd just been sitting there waiting for some girls to go skinny dipping. 'I don't know why but…' She thought with a pause "I hope he comes back again…" she thought out loud again, blushing when she realized she was talking to herself again. She really had to get that under control…

Lucy checked one more time before turning away with a sigh. Walking over to her clothes she slipped them on again with ease. He had really pretty but lonely eyes… Her mind wandered to him again. "And he was kind of cute…" she mumbled out her thoughts, instantly dropping her skirt letting it slid back down to her feet, her hands flow up to clamp her hands over her mouth. 'What the hell's wrong with me!?' she thought absentmindedly scanning the woods again for any trace of him.

She sweat-dropped "What am I doing… he left a long time ago so it's not like he can hear me." she explained to herself slapping her hands to her cheeks in the hopes of knocking herself out of whatever one-way cloud nine train meeting him had her on. Lucy bent down grabbing the skirt at her feet "Alright I'm goo Kyaaaa!" Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin.

Sitting beside her as she was pulling her skirt back up was the spiky pink haired hunk she'd just momentarily met moments ago. His back was to her, but he couldn't help the amusement that trickled into his tone "So I'm cute eh?" he grinned. Perhaps this girl was different… He hadn't heard her move yet so he couldn't help, but tease her a little. "What's wrong? I'm being a gentleman here waiting for you to get dressed. Or are you doing this on purpose so I can sneak a peek perhaps?~" He smirked ear to ear, he could only imagine the look on her face.

**When was the last time I smiled like this I wonder?**

Lucy's face darkened by several hundred shades of red in embarrassment. She heard him chuckling under his breath 'He's playing with me.' she thought a vein twitched over her right eyebrow. She turned to him releasing one hand on her skirt before smacking him upside the back of the head. It only seemed to make him laugh harder… This made her remember the lonely look he'd had in his eyes a moment ago. She pulled up her skirt fastening it to her waist 'I wonder what his expression looks like now…'

Lucy's eyes drifted to his back which was still turned to her. His shoulders still shaking with mild laughter. 'Wait! He's still hurt!' she thought suddenly worried all over again. She rounded him "Let me see your wound." She ordered kneeling in front of him again. It wasn't too bad but it was deep… It looked like a piece of that mask tore through his skin leaving a long jagged cut stemming from the edge of his eye stopping several centimeters from the edge of his lips. The blood looked like it was beginning to dry up.

"Don't worry it'll heal in no time." the cute boy explained grabbing her at the wrists. The boy stared at her for a long time which felt like an eternity. "You're not afraid of me?" he questioned still holding her at the wrist.

Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow "Should I be?" she asked. She didn't see anything to be scared of. Sure he looked different, but then no one was the same right? Plus… she doubted someone that should be feared would be considerate enough to keep their back to someone of the opposite sex who's changing beside them. If anything this guy was just as he claimed earlier, a gentleman. Even now as he held her wrists like this, it was gentle with barely any force to it. If she wanted to she could break his hold. If she wanted…

He released her wrists from his hold as his face gained that sad and lonely look again "People usually are when they see my gorgeous good looks." he explained with a hint of sarcasm. His head was bowed allowing his bangs to cast a shadow over his eyes as he smiled sadly.

Lucy wanted to ask more questions like… Have you always been like this? How did you become like this in the first place? And so on… but every last one of them seemed far to personal and even a little insensitive to his feelings about the topic. "So tell me stranger… were you standing by the bushes waiting for a beautiful unsuspecting maiden to go for a naked swim or were you simply the guy that fell victim to the wrong place at the right time bit?" she interrogated propping her hands on her hips.

It was hard to tell with the angle of his face and the well casted shade, but his face was bright red again as she reminded him of what he saw. She watched as he reached up scratching at his cheek "Number two…" he mumbled under his breath.

Lucy chuckled, she figured as much. "So what's your name stranger?" she asked holding out her hand for him to take. Lucy stared at the steel covered hand 'I wonder if he has scales there too.' she wondered. Snapping back to the real world when his hand grasped her, she helped him to his feet.

"Natsu…" He said pausing for a moment, he decided letting her know his last name probably wasn't the smartest of ideas. Besides he'd rather not be known as Royalty. Not by her… He smiled "And yours my beautiful stranger?" he asked using a little bit of his charm from his younger years before the Curse took effect and eroded his body making him into something to be afraid of by everyone. Natsu's gaze soften and his smile widened a little 'Almost everyone…'

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy introduced herself properly with a bow, she held up the end of her skirt slightly mimicking as if she was wearing a dress.

Natsu sweat-dropped "W-What was that just now?" he questioned worriedly. Did she know him?

Lucy rolled her eyes "My name…" she spoke staring at him dumbfounded by his question. He did just ask for her name right?

Natsu chuckled shaking his head from left to right "No I mean when you bowed to me." he clarified. Still holding her hand firmly within his own. He brought his free hand up to the back of his neck rubbing at it in embarrassment. The moonlight was hitting her face just right… 'How could something so simple as lighting make her look even more attractive?'

Lucy stared at their joined hands "Oh well I'm a debutante…" she gave a pregnant pause letting her eyes shift from their joined hands to Natsu's face. "So being proper when meeting people is kind of a requirement." she explained a little surprised to notice Natsu's eyes had yet to roam below her neck. It was rare to find a man that kept his eyes on your face rather than your breasts.

Natsu released her hand "Don't do that again…" he pointed at her.

The look on his face he was completely serious. Lucy's stared at him dumbly "What? Why?" she asked. She wanted him to hold her hand again. She missed the warmth that'd once been there. Using her now free hand she tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear. She couldn't help, but stare at him the left half of his face was covered in red scales and his left eye was several shades lighter then the right. His left eye looked reptilian like the pupil had been squished into a slit. If she narrowed her focus enough she could see mixes of yellow within that brown eye.

Lucy jolted when he cleared his throat "It may be as you say proper, but I'm not a big fan of proper etiquette. Beside's… I think your cuter when you act like you did when you attacked me." he explained sitting down on the boulder that'd been keeping her clothes dry and free of dirt. Natsu patted the spot beside him "you should just be yourself I like you better that way." he told her flashing her a grin.

Lucy blushed at the minor confession "Not a big fan of etiquette?" she repeated. She said almost giving off an unladylike snort when she tried to hold back her laughter, she sat down beside him "That's rich coming from a man who just had his back to me while I was changing." she flashed him a mocking smile as she lightly nudged his shoulder with hers.

Natsu looked up at the sky thoughtful "So…" he paused "What I'm hearing is you wanted me to sneak a peek after all?" he questioned her.

"W-Wha?" she stuttered as she abruptly stood back up her hands fisted at her side "Hell no!" she yelled out in embarrassed anger. Her face was hot… She had to wonder if steam was evaporating off her cheeks from it!

Natsu beamed pointing at her again "There you go that's more like it!" he cheered happily.

Lucy's brain flat-lined "Eh? What the hell are you going on about?" she interrogated again. He'd completely lost her again! Lucy sweat-dropped 'I feel like I'm losing brain cells trying to keep up with him.' she thought. Lucy turned to him wanting to say something else, but didn't when steam rolling off his face caught her eye. Lucy's eyes widened when the steam vanished and the deep cut was gone 'N-No way.' she thought.

Natsu poked her forehead "That attitude right there! That seems more like you then that proper crap."


	3. Chapter 3- Did we

Did we

**August 3 / 8:21 AM / In Lucy's room…**

Lucy groaned softly staring up at her ceiling the sun had risen allowing light to leak into her open window, its curtain flickered with a little help from a cool morning breeze allowing it to cast odd shadows along the wall. 'Wait, I didn't leave my window open…' she thought groggily, her eyes snapped open when she heard a groan beside her and a slight movement. Reaching over she grabbed the moving blankets, moving them back…

3

2

1

"Kyaaaa! Natsu what are you doing in my bed!?" Lucy screamed making Natsu groan covering his face with her pillow. Thought's like what was he doing here? Had they done something last night after he'd walked her home? Well she did have a bit of wine yesterday at that party she ditched before meeting him. He said something but it was muffled by the pillow "What?!" yelled out.

Stomps were heard coming down the hall as Natsu lifted the pillow a little "I said oomph." he was cut off when Lucy without much warning practically leaped over top of him her butt closest to his face "Lu…?" Lucy quickly shoved a pillow over his face.

Stop moving she growled under her breath as a knock came to the door "C-Come in." Lucy stuttered out as normally as possible. She couldn't believe she was doing this… Lucy watched nervously as her bedroom door opened with a loud creak revealing her well dressed father. He was in a tan suit his mother had picked out for him for their anniversary last year and a black striped tie.

He absentmindedly adjusted the tie as he walked in "Good morning dear is everything alright I thought I heard screaming…" he questioned shifting his gaze about the room. Everything seemed fairly normal from his perspective.

Lucy rubbed at the back of her neck "Nope, no screaming here!" she reassured him. Natsu's legs moved a little and she hurriedly leaned forward clamping her hands to them. When she noticed her father staring at her oddly "Haha." she laughed nervously 'I'm so screwed…' she thought.

Jude Heartfilia's right eyebrow bounced up looking at his daughter curiously "Lucy what exactly are you doing?" her asked.

Lucy began to sweat "Just ah… morning exercises!" she brilliantly came up with on the spot. She swore she heard Natsu snort into the pillow behind her. Lucy ignored him releasing his legs returning her body to an upright position before again leaning forward as if she was doing stretches "Help's get the blood flowin ya know!"

'Y-Yeah I know…' Natsu thought with his face a flame.

Lucy's father's eyes narrowed angrily "Lucy how many times have I told you that speaking in such a manner is forbidden; you are not a street urchin you do not and will not speak slang not of our World." he shouted. He did not raise his child to speak in such a common manner! They were above commoners! He would not allow his child speak the language of such filth!

**"Eh? What the hell are you goin on about?"**

Lucy frowned as her head remained bowed still stretched out 'But…' she thought.

**"That attitude right there! That seems more like you then that proper crap."**

"Yes father…" Lucy agreed without much of a fight. She didn't want to start a fight over language right now… not with Natsu in the room. If her father even knew he was here, there was little to no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't order for Natsu's head.

Natsu gave off a low barely auditable growl at the man's words. Lucy pinched his leg… She didn't have to say anything; he got the message. "Good now be a good girl and get dressed. We'll be heading out to the market to get supplies for your coming of age party." he instructed as he walked out of the room.

When the footsteps vanished down the hallway she sighed in relief. Natsu tilted the pillow off his head so he could hear better, but he found himself a little more than distracted. He'd known Lucy was still sitting on top of him what he hadn't realized was that she was still bent forward. Lucy sat back up climbing off him when she was certain her father was gone. She stood up with an exaggerated sigh as she made her way to her vanity table to do her make-up.

Natsu sat up at the edge of the bed "So…" he paused hearing footsteps coming their way again "Shit!" he cursed dashing over to Lucy who'd been standing in the middle of the room brushing her hair as her long pink nightgown brushed at her ankles. Natsu quickly pulled up her dress hiding under it from behind "In-coming!" he mumbled out as her only warning.

Lucy's cheeks turned bright red. She was about to yell when the knock came "W-Who is it?" She asked as normally as she possibly could in such a situation.

"Your father…" He spoke irritatedly from behind the door.

Lucy blush 'So that's why Natsu's hiding… but really Natsu under my nightgown?' she thought wanting to face-palm. "Oh ah come in!" She shouted softly as she fixed her dress to cover up Natsu's exposed ankles. The door creaked open slightly as Jude poked his head into the room "S-Something wrong daddy?" she questioned praying to the gods he hadn't noticed Natsu.

"I simply forgot to tell you I've invited Sting to the Coming of Age Ceremony tonight. You'll do well to seal the deal and not rebel like last night." Jude explained causing Natsu's ears to twitch. He wasn't completely sure why, but he felt angry at the sound of this man's name. "He is your future husband Lucy whether you like it or not." her father told her making Natsu's blood boil.

"… Yes father." Lucy replied like a robot. She was too use to this treatment…

Jude nodded as he turned away again "Continue." he spoke out as he walked away again. Hopefully to not come back for most of the day.

His anger died down a little as he took in a long inhaled breath. Natsu slipped through her legs and grabbed at the front of the dress lifting it so he could poke his head out "Whoa that was close…"

Lucy tightened her right hand into a fist *Whack* Natsu sat there nursing the bump on his head. Lucy walked over to her vanity mirror and sat down on her stool bringing her hair over her shoulder as she continued brushing it. Brushing at her hair furiously "You could have given me a little warning you know!" she said with closed eyes as she paused "And why of all places did you choose to dive for lack of a better term under my nightgown?" she finished.

Natsu sat on the ground with his legs cross, one hand planted to the floor while the other freely rubbed at his head. Small tears of pain clung to the edge of his eyes "What about in-coming wasn't a little warning?!" he questioned. When the pain subsided for the most part Natsu's hand dropped to the floor next to the other "And where else did you expect me to hide?" he pouted like a young child being yelled at by a parent.

"Under the bed like a normal person." Lucy told him observing his expression and movements through her mirror. She had to work really hard to continue to look angry…

Natsu's face was completely red "Gah…" he sounded shifting his head over to said spot noting how he could have easily done as Lucy just said. 'That didn't even cross my mind; the sad part is it was a closer hiding spot as well as a less obvious one.' Natsu thought sweat-dropping as he stared at the space.

Lucy failed to continue stifling her laughter "The thought didn't even occur to you did it?" she asked.

**"He is your future husband Lucy whether you like it or not."**

Natsu felt a stab at his chest and his blood beginning to come to a boil "Do you like him…" he spoke softly his tone a little under a murmur as his knuckles snapped with soft sickening pops.

Lucy stopped brushing her hair knitting her eyebrows together in confusion as she stared at herself in the mirror. Lucy put her brush down turning to him looking at him in astonishment "What?" she asked. How was that any of his business?

Natsu turned away from her "Nothing…" he mumbled under his breath. They sat in awkward silence for several minutes as Lucy continued to stare at Natsu's back. Natsu stood up abruptly when she turned back to her mirror and began pulling out make-up from the drawers. Natsu climbed onto the windowsill "You shouldn't wear that stuff… It'll only make you age faster." he told her, his back still to her.

Lucy spun around ready to snap at him "Besides, you don't really need that crap." he jumped from the window with ease.

Lucy jumped up from the stool she'd been sitting in knocking it over in the process of rushing to the window to make sure Natsu was alright. She watched as he stuck the landing before zipping off at inhuman speeds that would put lightning to shame "Natsu..." she whispered softly under her breath. Had that last sentence been a compliment? Or was he trying to insult me?

Lucy heard her door open with a soft click and eerie creak "P-Princess?" Lucy's fist tightened at the given title. The slightly older girl stood in her doorway playing the edge of her mid thigh white short wool fabric dress "I-I'm sorry to bother you, b-but your father wants me to begin w-working on your wedding dress." her personal dress maker replied shyly from her doorway.

A breeze swept by tickling at her forehead giving her ever growing headache a little relief. Lucy stared blankly at the edge of the forest Natsu had vanished into "Right…" she spoke barely above a murmur. Lucy's gaze shifted when something dropped onto her hand 'Water? Is it raining? Or…' she thought with a soft sniffle. Bringing her hand up she rubbed it across her cheek to find as she expected… the water wasn't water, but tears. She was crying… But why? Was it because of Natsu's words? Or because he left?

"P-Princess? Are you alight?" the young woman questioned worriedly reaching out for her young blonde haired Master.

Lucy nodded wiping away the new tears that'd begun to fall on her windowsill "Yeah I'm alright thank you Aries." Lucy mumbled under her breath. Aries stepped further in the room still fidgeting shy gestures with her hands 'I'll live.' Lucy thought sadly as she turned around to one of her few real friends within her home. A little voice in her head gave off a sarcastic snort 'Don't you mean prison?' it asked her. Lucy gave off a soft humorless chuckle after Aries pulled her into a hug 'Yeah…'

**August 3 / 2:43 PM / In a forest not far from Magnolian…**

Natsu panted softly standing in the middle of a waste land of corpses. Natsu caught his breath after having stopped outside troops from attacking the Capital of Fiorena where his family and people resided. He'd managed to talk a good number of them into leaving without a confrontation after taking out there loud mouth Commander that was trying to get them all killed, but that didn't mean he hadn't taken lives today…

Natsu stared down at the several bodies around him blood coating his hands and splotched in various places on his clothes. 'Seems dads going to have to add more soldiers to cover the blind spots…' Natsu thought having come across these soldiers by chance. He hadn't received any word from his father about them heading his way which could only mean one thing. There was a really big blind spot in her father's recon force.

Natsu stepped forward dropping down next to the fallen Commander digging through the man's personal belongings. Natsu's heart twisted painfully when he discovered a picture. A picture of what seemed to be of the man and his family tucked away in the pocket closest to his heart. How he wished people would just walk away when he asked them too… Natsu draw in a shaky breath, he was pretty sure he knew where these people came from now from the background in the picture. He wasn't surprised to find it was from a rivaling Country.

Natsu stood upright dashing towards Magnolian to get his wooden wagon that he had for such occasions 'The least I can do for you guys now… Is send you home.' he thought arriving at his small cabin within minutes of leaving the fallen soldiers. Rushing back he began his self duty by picking up their fallen forms, loading them up on the cart with care, once finished he turned ducking under the front bar use to push the wooden wagon and began walking back to Magnolian.

When he got back to Magnolian hours later, he stopped off at a special place where close friends resided. A Guild known as Fairy Tail… He often hired them to help him with this. "Same as always Prince?" Laki Olietta questioned when he walked into the Guild's hall. Whenever he'd come to the Guild he'd usually have this expression, this sad look that no one was able to ignore. Many had tried to cheer him up, but the only ones capable were Gildart's and Makarov.

Natsu nodded absentmindedly heading for the bar to be greeted by Mirajane and to attempt to be cheered up by Lisanna. Resting his head on the cool wood of the bar Natsu asked for some good liquor. He usually didn't do this, but after seeing that photo he needed it… He'd taken lives today. He'd taken away grandfathers, husbands, brothers, sons away from their beloved families. He'd never get use to this… and to be honest he didn't want to. He didn't want to get use to taking lives… But as the Prince and soon to be King it was his duty to protect his people with his life and at the cost of his enemy's lives.

If only everyone could just get along… If only they didn't have to fight… But that would be too perfect wouldn't it? Like a fairy tale…

Laki stepped by the door to view the wagons haul "Hey Erza mind bringing this around back?" Laki asked pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Erza stood up abruptly from the table she'd been eating strawberry cake at moments ago leaving an empty plate. Erza walked out of the Guild to perform the simple task that'd been asked of her. Laki reached into her pocket pulling out a red ribbon, she put it in her mouth momentarily as she grabbed at her long light purple hair pulling it back into a high ponytail. Holding her hair up with one hand she grabbed the ribbon from her mouth before skillfully tying it up into a bow to hold her hair.

Laki and Erza wandered off to help Natsu with a request he sadly had to make a lot. Natsu sighed when Mirajane placed his desired drink before him. He played with the cup eyeing to contents inside 'A Bloody Mary…' he thought. Sweat dripped down the outside of the glass as he sat with his arms crossed on the bar simply staring at the red drink.

**"He is your future husband Lucy whether you like it or not."**

Natsu's fists tightened in anger. It'd been obvious by that I don't care emotionless answer she'd given her father that she didn't like this guy… so why? Why didn't Lucy say how she felt? Why was she just agreeing to her father's decisions over her life?! If she didn't like this Sting guy she should just say so so her father knows how she doesn't like him and can find her a new suitor like… Like… 'Like me?' a little voice in the back of his head answered for him. His cheeks lit up mirroring his drinks color.

Natsu stood up making his way to the Guild's restrooms, Lisanna unnoticeably following behind him worriedly. She'd tried to bring herself to ask if he was alright, but the words didn't come out. When he walked into the Male's restroom she stopped at the door to wait for him to come out so she could ensure he was alright.

Natsu stood before the mirror in the bathroom scrubbing the dried blood off his hands, his gauntlet glove laying to the side needing to be cleaned as well, he furiously scrubbed at the scales on his arm. The redness drained from his cheek as he frowned 'What am I thinking… Who'd want to be the wife of a murderer?' he questioned with a slight humorless smile. Natsu stared at his reflection… The reflection of a Prince and future Ruler… The face of Judgment to all those who threaten the lives of those his father tries to protect… and those Natsu treasures.

Natsu planted his hands on the sink, glaring at the young man in the mirror across from him who was known as the Dragon Prince of Crocusal. Natsu panted softly his hands unconsciously tightening till they were white and his nails pierced his skin drawing blood. Before he'd realized he'd done it his hand jerked forward slamming harshly into the glass mirror. Jagged shards of glass flow about distorting the image before him, some embedding themselves within the flesh of his hand.

A tall man dashed into the room with Lisanna behind him, Mirajane and several others dashed in when they heard the loud crash that'd echoed throughout the Guild's hall. "Scaly moron, what the hell I leave for five minutes to get you clothes and you injure yourself even more?!" the biggest pain in his ass and his best friend yelled.

Natsu gave off a low sniffled growl "Fuck you Gray. Sorry gramps I'll pay for the damages…" he mumbled walking over to the nearest wall; he pressed his back to it sliding down to the floor. Natsu ran his fingers through his hair his blood clung to his hair giving him sloppy red streaks as he rested his forehead against his wrists. He wasn't sure what was making his blood boil more… Was it his own thoughts? Was it Lucy not putting up a fight when she clearly didn't like who her father was setting her up with? Or was it that he was too much of a coward to tell Lucy he was interested? Maybe a little of all…

"What's wrong with you Dragon Breath?" Gray interrogated as he knelt down to Natsu's level. Gildart's appeared out of nowhere catching a whiff of something different in the room.

Gildart's grinned when he realized the faint lovely fragrance was coming from the young Prince. He elbowed Natsu lightly "It's a girl isn't it?" He smirked teasingly with an all knowing glint in his eyes.

Irritated Natsu lightly shoved him before standing upright; he marched out of the bathroom, and out of the Guild's hall. He loved being around these guys… They were his friends, but right now… he just needed to get away. He needed to think…


End file.
